Cosmetics have been around for over 3000 years. The Egyptians were the first to use pigments, crushed berries and leaves, and the upper class would purchase makeup from incoming travelers. This not only cost a great deal of money for that time period, but took up to a month or longer to make. At first, men would use makeup by applying galena or kohl (black eye-liner) to create an “almond shaped eye” which resembles the Falcon Eye of the God Horus. Women then began to experiment with the use of cosmetics. These substances were applied with a small stick or wooden needle having an enlarged end, creating a cotton bud shape. Along with black eye-liner, the men of ancient Egypt applied green eye shadow/paints, and a lip balm or salve colored with natural earth pigments, such as red ochre.
It was said that the natives believed makeup would ward off evil spirits and protect against eye diseases and ocular infections caused by the Nile River. Kohl promoted the production of nitric oxide in the skin which strengthened their immune systems. In addition, they soon learned that the soot found in kohl helped to reduce the damaging effects of sun glare on the eyes. After the ancient Egyptians discovered the use of cosmetics, word began to spread and new ideas began to form.
Airbrush, in general, was first established by a man named Abner Peeler in 1879 by using mostly spare parts from a jewelers workshop. Four years later, a company by the name of Liberty Walkup began marketing his invention. In 1893, Thayer and Chandler art materials presented the first known modern airbrush at the World's Columbian Exposition in Chicago. At the time, the airbrush invention had the sleek look of a pen and its functionality was extremely similar to recent airbrush machines in today's society. 1958 began the production of the film Ben-Hur which was completed in 1959 by MGM Studios. Cosmetics were applied using airbrush during the set of this world renowned film. Makeup artists were instructed to apply faux tans for the thousands of actors who played minor roles acting the part of Romans. The idea of using airbrush to apply a makeshift foundation worked surprisingly well. It was found that by using an airbrush, one can spray cosmetics more precisely, lighter, and more efficiently. Airbrush soon became a popular method of applying cosmetics in Hollywood studios in the mid 1970s. Soon, it made its way into hair and beauty trade shows, and the Bal Masque competitions. Nowadays, airbrush is commonly used for creating temporary tattoos, conventional makeup, fantasy makeup, body art, fingernail art, hair color, and airbrush tanning.
Sonaer has been making ultrasonic atomizers nozzles since 1997. An ultrasonic atomizer nozzle works by the same principal of wave motion as all other ultrasonic devices such as liquid processors, welders, surgical tools, dental instruments, and the like. It is no secret that an atomizer nozzle is any one of the above-mentioned devices, its only difference being that it is made with a hole through the center, or a plurality of holes for spraying a liquid. One of the benefits of using an atomizer nozzle, is the fact that finer droplets are easily produced, spray is more uniform with a narrow droplet distribution, and the application of liquid is more efficient when expelled from the tip end—all this without the use of air pressure. Knowing the advantages of an atomizer nozzle design and function, I have invented a cosmetic applicator that contains within an ultrasonic atomizer nozzle that does not include the center hole. Along with the atomizer nozzle, I have invented an applicator handpiece that includes a method of threading a small bottle of solution to the top of the applicator. The solution can be any liquid being sprayed. At the rear of the applicator is an elastic bulb for applying a small amount of pressure within the bottle forcing the solution inside to move through a small orifice within the applicator to the atomizer tip. Contained along the side of the applicator is a method of turning on the ultrasonic power, opening a valve for solutions to be sprayed, and a mechanism for disabling all functions when released. This is truly a unique and novel method for spraying cosmetics and other solutions since it is small, lightweight, and contains all necessary functions of delivering solutions to the tip end without a liquid pump, compressed air supply, tubing, or the necessity of an electric supply as is commonly used in other inventions. It is portable and, therefore, perfect for treating wounds in deserts, mountains, jungles and far reaches of the world where there may be no electricity. It is also very useful for quick and accurate spraying of tanning solutions, and cosmetics, with the device able to be pointed up, down, or held on its side without spilling. This is why the invention I disclose is unique and novel, and is not inherent in the inventions presented by Peterson, Federov and Tranchant identified below.
In reference to Peterson et al, Removable Multi-Channel Applicator Nozzle, publication US 2009/0043248, dated Feb. 12, 2009 demonstrates an ultrasonic device with a delivery well and ultrasonic generator for making sprays from liquids. Although this device can spray liquids, we have found that a gravity feed is insufficient in regulating the flow of solution to the tip of the atomizer nozzle. In part, the top of the fluid source (114) needs to maintained level to the ground at all times and open to prevent air from being trapped and help promote flow. Any tilting or tugging of the transducer assembly (108) will create a potential of solution being spilled. A method of preventing spillage is to fix the fluid source upright and include a longer tubing (116). As with all devices with cords and tubing, these devices are fairly limited in their ability to maneuver without it getting in the way of the task at hand. Inventors can modify Peterson's device and configure a cart with wheels to house the generator (119) and fix the fluid source (114). It would prove to be quite cumbersome to use this equipment in an environment with irregular terrain such as a battlefield or outside where there is no electricity to plug into.
The invention I am disclosing alleviates all of the shortcomings in Peterson's invention with the ability to freely move about in offices and outside without the need for carts, gravity feed, cords, tubes or plug-in electricity. One can take my invention presented and spray solutions anywhere quite easily, and when finished, simply place it in a shirt pocket due to its novel design and structural differences presented in this disclosure.
Referring to Federov, Spraying Device Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,489 B2, dated Jan. 17, 2012 demonstrates an air brush (10) with a valve switch plate or trigger (30) that pivots on pair of projections (60) to move a needle (48) within an air chamber (33) releasing fluid in a tank (34) and air pressure through air connector (40) to spray solution through a nozzle (22) with spring (84) closing the device when released. At first glance the device appears to be no more than a spray gun for painting automobiles with injection molded parts that look complex. The invention presented does encompass some features presented in my invention. By using laser light, the scattering and measuring of droplets produced with compressed air devices are larger than droplets produced by ultrasonic devices with a very wide distribution of droplets. In general, finer more uniform droplets will cover objects with softer smoother surfaces, and can be applied to areas that are narrow such as within fine lines and wrinkles, or into cellular layers to promote healing. The invention Fedorov discloses uses compressed air delivered via a compressor. Since in order to spray droplets through this type of nozzle, significantly higher pressure is required to atomize liquid (perhaps as high as 40-60 PSI), which requires an air line thus making this invention not portable. In addition, Federov's invention requires a hose making it cumbersome to use, and relies on electricity, therefore making it difficult to operate in remote areas. What I disclose, needs very low pressure integrated within the device by use of a elastic bulb and provides pressures typically around 1-2 PSI, facilitating spraying with its soft spray droplets. Another feature I am disclosing is the ability to change bottles of solution easily, without the need to clean the tank as in Federov's invention. Yet another feature I disclose is the presence of a valve switch plate that encompasses both a method of releasing solution to the atomizer probe tip, which enables electrical connection to the ultrasonic device, and has a method of closing the flow of solutions all integrated into one simple mechanism. Federov does not demonstrate this ability of a multi-functional mechanism.
Referring to Tranchant et al, Spray Device Having A Piezoelectric Element, And Use Thereof In Cosmetology And Perfumery, U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,629 B2, dated Nov. 22, 2011 discloses an ultrasonic device with a reservoir (2), wick (7), spray head assembly (3). Within the spray head (3) is a sonotrode (14). Solution is pulled through the wick (7) up to the vibrating sonotrode (14) and atomized. The piezoelectric element (13) is in the order of 1.7 mm. This configuration with the wick (7) is made like a loop and allows only a thin film of solution to be atomized, it is, therefore, not useful for large areas to be covered, as the body. However, Tranchant's invention is useful for small volumes of solutions to be deposited, like expensive perfumes. Tranchant's invention is required to operate level to the ground, preventing over saturation of the wick (7) rendering it not operational, should it become saturated. In addition, fluids are not interchangeable since the wick (7) is fixed and is not designed to be rugged for rough environments.
The invention I am disclosing alleviates the shortcomings of the above-cited previous inventions due to its multi-functional lever mechanism; its interchangeable bottle containing solutions; its absence of compressed air supply which eliminates cords, pumps, and tubes; its ability to operate in various environments due to its lightweight nature, along with its ability to be held upright, on an angle, or upside down without the possibility of leakage.